She Had A Bad Day
by mereditholiver
Summary: Alesha's day just keeps getting worse with one disaster after another. Poor Alesha!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this story. If things are off, it's my little world and I can do what I want. That's why these things are created. Enjoy.

"Oh, bloody 'ell," she said, tripping through the threshold of her flat. Her shoe, which she'd snagged on the street and promptly cracked, had finally broken just as she unlocked her door. She'd taken a step and fallen to the floor.

'Thank God no one saw that,' she thought to herself. She kicked the offending shoe across the room and removed the other before closing the door. Her day had been going in a steady downhill since the morning and she was sick of it.

Her first case of the day had been postponed because the judge was ill. She'd returned to the office in a downpour. She'd had her umbrella, but it picked this particular day to lose one of the spine and promptly dumped water on her head as she was walking into the offices of the CPS. She'd arrived at her office, drenched and looking like she'd just hopped in the Thames for a swim, only to discover that James had taken off to take his son for a long weekend. She dried herself off in the ladies as quickly as she could and returned to her desk. She found a note telling her that she was supposed to meet Matt Devlin and Ronnie Brooks in her office in just a few minutes. Deciding she couldn't change things, still wasn't prepared when Ronnie walked through her door. His dry rain coat a sign that the rain shower had ended as quickly as it had started.

"Where's Matt," she asked Ronnie of his partner.

"Mattie boy said he had a hot date tonight and he wanted to get ready for it," Ronnie said.

She hoped he didn't hear the sharp intake of breath she made when she heard the news. Matt having a date was not what she had wanted to hear. "Been dating her a while, has he," she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"No. Believe this is the first time," he said. "He must really like the gal because he's going all out for the date." Ronnie could tell it was bugging Alesha that Matt had a date. It was unfortunate that he couldn't give her more information or tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

She and Ronnie discussed the case. He hugged the junior Crown Prosecutor bye and headed out, presumably back to his office.

As Ronnie was heading back to the office his mobile rang. He answered it with a curt 'ello.'

"How did it go," the other person asked.

"Well she said to go ahead and arrest the bloke. She's a bit bummed about a certain DS' plans for the evening," Ronnie said.

"Thank you for seeing her," they said.

"No problem. I'll see you later," Ronnie said.

He headed back toward the station, hoping Alesha's day got better.

She'd been starting at the computer screen for 45 minutes. That's how long she'd known about Matt's date and she was too distracted by what had transpired. Deciding she was done for the day, she went to George's office and told him she had a headache, which wasn't entirely untrue. If she spent any more time in the office without some distraction, she'd get a headache thinking about Matt's date for the evening.

George nodded and Alesha returned to office to get her things. She shut down her computer and told reception that she was going home and they could call her mobile if they needed something from her. Right now all she wanted was a cup of hot chocolate and a nice soak in the tub. She figured if that didn't cure her, a glass of wine would certainly help.

That's how her day had started and it had ended with her flat on her ass in her flat. She was so relieved to be home where she could wallow in misery without prying eyes or questions. She stood up and hung her coat on the coat rack and headed toward her bedroom. She tossed her briefcase on her dining room table. She entered her bedroom and stripped down to her bra and panties. She grabbed her robe and put on her plushy slippers. She started the water for the bath and then went back into the kitchen to get the water for her hot chocolate.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the tub surrounded by bubbles and her mug of hot chocolate. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that her day hadn't been as horrible as she imagined.

When she got out of the tub, she had a much better outlook than when she went in.

She went to her bedroom and pulled out her oversized sweatpants and her sweatshirt. She slipped back into her slippers and went to the living room. She clicked on the telly, but couldn't find anything worth watching. She'd thought about going to bed, but it was only 7 in the evening. Thinking of the time made her think of Matt's date. She was probably some beautiful blonde with legs up to her throat. Why Matt Devlin would give small Alesha Philips the time of day was beyond her. They talked often enough, but he viewed her as his mate.

She decided on some rerun of a movie and went to get a glass of wine. If she was still thinking about Matt, she was going to need some help to keep her sane.

She brought her wine and sat back on the sofa, wrapped in the blanket to watch the movie. Twenty-five minutes into it, the buzzer rang on for her flat.

She got up and pushed the intercom button. "Yes,"

"Delivery for Alesha Philips," the man said.

"Ok, I'll come down and get them," she said.

She went down stairs, not really caring what other people thought of her. She saw a gigantic bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase. "Is this for Alesha Philips," she asked, in awe of the flowers and arrangement.

"Yes, ma'am. If you will sign," the delivery man said.

He handed her the flowers and left, leaving Alesha with an enormous bouquet of flowers and crystal vase. She went back to her flat and set the floors on her dining room table. She read the card: You will receive three gifts tonight. Each has a clue to your admirer. Enjoy the flowers.'

'That's it? I don't get to know who they are from," she asked herself.

Just then her intercom buzzed again. "Yes."

"I have a food delivery for Alesha Philips," they said.

"I'll be down," she said. She hadn't ordered food and she wanted to make sure she found out who this was from.

She greeted the delivery boy and took the take away's from him. "I didn't order this," she said.

"Ma'am, I was paid extra to deliver this to you and not tell you who ordered and paid for it. Have a good night," he said.

Alesha carried the sack of food upstairs and spread it out on the table. All her favorites had been included and there was one other item that was probably off the menu: a note.

"This is the second gift. Now that you've received it and read this note, your third surprise awaits you," it said.

Alesha was mystified. She had no clue who her admirer could be.

Just then her mobile beeped, announcing a text message. The display said Private Number and a message 'OPEN YOUR DOOR, PLEASE.'

This was a bit unnerving, but she walked to the door and looked through her peep hole. She saw no one.

She got another text message. This one was from Matt. Surprised he'd text her on a date she opened it. 'NOT TRYING TO SCARE U. PLEASE OPEN UR DOOR.'

Alesha dropped her phone on her sofa and flung open her front door. Standing there is a burgundy striped shirt and charcoal gray pants stood an Adonis. A man that could make her toes curl with just a smile. Matt Devlin was standing at her door, just like he dropped by all the time."What are you doing here? Ronnie said you had a date with a new girl tonight and you wanted it to be perfect," Alesha asked.

"I do have a date with a new girl and I do want it to be perfect," he replied.

"So why are you here," she asked, wishing Matt would hurry up and get to the reasoning behind his visit.

"How am I doing so far," he asked, taking a step into her apartment.

"What the 'ell are you talking about," she asked him.

"How am I doing with our first date," he asked, smiling.

"What? Wait, what date," she questioned him.

"With you. I wanted to make sure I did something truly romantic for you," he said.

"Date? A date is when someone asks another out and they accept. I don't recall you asking me for a date, Matt Devlin," she said.

"OK, so I forgot one minor detail," he said, giving a cheeky grin.

"Minor detail. If I didn't love you, Matt Devlin, I would kill you right now," she said.

"No you wouldn't," he said. "Besides you said you love me. Can't kill the ones you love."

Alesha stared at him. He was standing in her apartment telling her he wanted to date her and she'd blurted out that she loved him. She should have known that he would have picked up on that right away.

"What are you trying to prove, Matt," she asked him.

"That I love you, too," he said, looking her in the eyes. Alesha saw so much conviction and emotion in his eyes that she couldn't help but believe him. Matt Devlin had just admitted that he loved her, also.

"Well, what are we going to do about it," she said, her lips inches from his. So close she kept glancing down at them as if willing them to connect with hers.

She got her wish. Matt kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, causing gooseflesh to rise up on his arms.

When they pulled away, both disgusted at the need for oxygen.

"Well, are you going to join me for this dinner or what," she asked him.

"I suppose, since I did order it and pay for it," he said.

Alesha smacked him on the arm. Matt caught it and pulled her in for another kiss. Alesha had never felt more alive than she did at that moment. She found herself pulling at Matt's shirt. She pushed his coat off his shoulders and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She felt his hands on her back, making their way to remove her sweatshirt.

She unbuttoned the shirt and threw it over her shoulder. Matt pulled the sweatshirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her gently on the bed and began kissing every inch of her body. It didn't take long before the two of them were lost in passion and spent the entire rest of the evening and night in bed.

The Chinese food sat in the cartons overnight while the two gave up the need for food to just be with each other.

"I love you, Alesha," Matt said to her. "I love you, too, Matt," she said. They started kissing before Alesha pulled away. Alarmed, Matt asked, "What?"

"The next time you want a date, would you kindly ask me first. I was all upset about this mystery date you had that I left work with a headache. Do you know how that made me feel, thinking you were with another person and it wasn't me," she said.

"Lesh, I didn't think you would be this upset. I wanted to surprise you and I thought I wouldn't get rejected if I did it this way. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you for anything. I love you," he said.

"I know. It's just a little reminder," she said.

They continued kissing. If this was how Alesha's bad days were going to go, she'd take a year full, just as long as she ended up in Matt's arms.

***So what did everyone think? This idea wouldn't leave my head, so I had to put fingers to keyboard to write it all down. I hope I kept them fairly close to characters. If I didn't, then it's my story and I can do what I want.***-mereditholiver


End file.
